1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging of two compounds to be mixed for use, particularly where one compound is dry and the other compound is a liquid.
2. Description of Prior Art
Some products such as plasters, cements, drywall finishing compounds and the like are stored in dry form to be mixed with water. In such products water may cause a catalytic hardening or curing by crystallization, so that the product will harden more quickly than by drying. This allows a construction or repair job to progress rapidly. Such products cannot be stored or transported for long periods in a premixed condition. Some construction cement can be transported in a mixer truck, but other such products have shorter curing times, and are used in smaller quantities, so they must be mixed on site shortly before use. Normally, the user must provide mixing water, and must measure the water accurately to obtain optimum consistency and final strength.